Episode 1530 (12 November 1997)
Synopsis Phil and Grant spend the night in prison. Phil moans about coming to help and only causing trouble. Grant says brightly, still it makes a change, doesn't it, at least we're away from the Square and not stuck behind the bar in the Vic. Phil says he is sad - what must his life be like if he prefers being locked up in Italy to being at home! Grant says at least it's different, just like old times, waking up not knowing where you are. Phil says "You're still saying you prefer being here to being at home - what about Tiffany, would you prefer her to be here with you?" Grant says "Tiffany's OK, if you have to have a missus, she's a pretty good one." Phil replies sarcastically Grant's an old romantic. Phil moans about being in prison for something Grant did, and if they say that, then Grant will look like he's covering for Phil and as usual Grant will come out of it smelling of roses when it was all his fault and Phil will be blamed for it! Grant says the alcohol has rotted Phil's brain, and he's being paranoid. Phil replies "Great! I'm banged up in Italy being psychoanalysed by someone with the IQ of a banana." They're let out in the morning, and Grant laughs at being cautioned entirely in Italian so they hadn't a clue what they were agreeing to. They try to decide what to tell Ian - Phil says if he knows they haven't been home he will think they pulled, and tell Kathy, and if they tell another story he will be suspicious, so they'll have to tell the truth. Back at the hotel, Ian asks at reception for the pair. The manager tells him their room hasn't been used tonight. Ian leaves a message for them to meet him on the veranda when they come in. They arrive shortly, and Ian's too busy worrying what to do to ask further when they reply "it's a long story". Ian and Ros tell them they've found Cindy. Ros says she followed her home at about 11pm, she stopped off at a villa to pick up the children and went home. Her car was still there this morning, so it's assumed this is her permanent home. Grant asks when they're going to get the kids then, and Ros says they're not, Ian is going to proceed through the courts. Phil points out that as soon as Cindy knows this she'll disappear again, and Ros says she doesn't know we're here at the moment and we should keep it that way. Grant says they should take the kids - she's snatched them once, why not snatch them back. Ros says if they fail the Italian law will take a very dim view and Ian may never get them back. Grant says they won't fail, it's no problem. Ros's reaction is "forgive me, but your progress so far doesn't fill me with confidence." Grant replies "Don't sweat it darling, we'll do it." Ian is still doubtful and Ros says that she plans to get Cindy there to talk to Ian and find out exactly what her view is, because she may surprise them and be more amenable than they think. Grant says the kids are still on Ian's passport, aren't they, what's the problem? While Ian keeps Cindy busy, they can go and snatch the kids. Ros says she'd advise against that, but is willing to be guided by Ian's opinion. Grant says sarcastically, "that's big of you", and the scene is set. Phil says it's down to Ian, but once Cindy knows he is there, she'll never let the kids out of her sight, so they only have this chance. Ros says she's sure she can convince Cindy to come to the hotel to meet Ian: if she says it's just her and she has a message, she's fairly sure she can make Cindy curious enough to come. Then, she'll send Cindy to Ian's room, and he can chat to her. Ros phones Cindy and says that Ian might be willing to bring Lucy to see Cindy if she will agree to meet her, and Cindy is persuaded. Ros arranges it with the manager who is well-briefed on what to do. Ros sits in the lobby to check that Cindy is alone and to intercept and get her to the room alone, also to abort the meeting with Ian if the kids are with her. Meanwhile, Grant and Phil drive to the villa and find the woman looking after the kids. Unfortunately as they arrive, another car pulls up and a man arrives too. They're annoyed and Phil insists they wait until he leaves so as not to start a full-scale war. Grant says they don't have much time and have to get them now or it will be too late. As they wait they wonder how Ian's getting on, and whether he'd do anything stupid. Phil says even Ian isn't stupid enough to take Cindy back after all this. Cindy arrives and is circumspect when she arrives, asking if there is a MR. Beale checked into the hotel, and also asking the manager to phone the room before. He pretends the line is busy and says there is no-one by the name of Beale staying here. Cindy goes up - Ros phones Ian to say she is on her way. Ros pays the hotel bills, giving the manager a generous tip, and orders a taxi to the airport. Cindy is surprised when Ian opens the door, and then says she knew it, and should have guessed. She says she has nothing to say to him, but Ian entices her with Lucy, saying she must be wondering how Lucy is, and he shows her some photos, which make Cindy cry. Ian asks about David and Cindy says she had no idea he was in Italy, and he dumped her when they left Walford, he didn't have the bottle when it came to it. They discuss the entire thing again, and Cindy apologises a lot, saying she knows she was stupid and made the biggest mistake of her life: she knew as soon as she got on the train, but she couldn't change her mind then. Ian apologises for being a bad husband and not realising he was ignoring her, and Cindy replies that she knows he was doing it for the children and he wasn't bad at all, Ian's the only man ever to be interested in her children. She says she was just bored and David seemed exciting, and she tried to be a good wife, and David just seemed to be able to read her mind and she refused to get involved at first, but he made it happen. If it hadn't been for David, it would have worked. They then haggle over the children seeing each other and each of them seeing the other children. At first Cindy refuses to let Ian see the boys, but Ian says if he is allowed just to see the kids, he will go, that is all he wants. Cindy then says Ian can come to see them, but he can't take them back to see Lucy. Ian says she could come back too, and Cindy can't believe it. She says it is impossible after everything that has happened. Ian says they could pretend it didn't happen, he'd be happy to take her back. Cindy says he can't think that, and it's just a ploy to get the kids back, he doesn't really want her. Ian sits down next to her and says it's true, he does want them all to be together again, they could move away from Walford and start again. Cindy still can't believe he would do this and asks why, so Ian replies that he has always loved her and still does. He tries to kiss her and she looks surprised then kisses him back. Credits Main cast *Michelle Collins as Cindy *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Steve McFadden as Phil *Ross Kemp as Grant *Stuart Stevens as Steven *Alex Stevens as Peter *C.P. Grogan as Ros *Fabio Bonini as Roberto *Stephen Marzella as Marco *Loredana Butti as Sophia *Dominic Taylor as Nick *Raph Taylor as Policeman 1 *Adam Magnani as Policeman 2 *Richard Shelton as Policeman 3 *Rino Cordaro as Guiseppe *Pier Gardini as Check in Clerk *Ilaria D'Elia as Check in Clerk *James Bellorini as Security Guard *Roberto Calissano as Traffic Cop 1 *Oreste Guidi as Traffic Cop 2 Notes This episode was transmitted at 8:00pm First appearance of Steven Beale since Episode 1358 (17 October 1996) First appearance of Peter Beale since Episode 1358 (17 October 1996) and first appearance of Alex Stevens in the role Category:Episode Category:1997 Episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns